evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster High
''Monster High ''is an American daily comic strip created by Bob Post, which currently owns the series. Debuted in August 1973, it follows teenage children of famous monsters attend a school for monsters called Monster High. The comic was originally set to end in August 2017, but Bob Post's son, Tyler Post took over for him. With the comic's popularity, many merchandise was spawned, such as books, plush toys, clothes, accessories, key chains, calendars, video games, music albums, and collectible toys. Overview In the town of New Salem, the teenage children of famous monsters attend a school for monsters called Monster High. Their stories are told through the TV series/ webseries and films, as well as through diaries included with the dolls. Characters Main article: List of Monster High characters Monster High features a variety of fictional characters, many of whom are students at the titular high school. The female characters are classified as Ghouls and the male characters are classified as Mansters. The characters are generally the sons and daughters, or related to monsters that have been popularized in fiction. * Frankie Stein is the daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. She has white hair with black streaks, even though her mother has black hair with white streaks, and light, mint-green skin, the color of mint-chip ice cream. Frankie is a simulacrum, meaning her body is made of many different parts, similar to a hybrid, but she is more than three or four monsters. Also, she is clumsy, sweet, and always kind to others. She has a new crush on Neighthan Rot. In the series, she used to date Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde but this is different in the diaries where both characters have relationships with Draculara instead. * Draculaura is a vampiress who is the daughter of Count Dracula. She is in a relationship with Clawdeen's older brother Clawd Wolf. She is a vegan who faints at the sight of blood.6 The diaries show she used to date Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. She has fangs and typically dresses in pink, black and white. * Clawdeen Wolf is the daughter of the Werewolf. She is described as furry, outgoing, and sweet. Clawdeen is a bit, or more than a bit, of a fashionista, as she loves fashion with clothes and clothing design. She has a bit of a temper at times when messed with, but can easily control it when coaxed properly. Her wolf ears are pierced in multiple places. * Cleo de Nile is the daughter of the Mummy Ramses de Nile and is 5842 years old at the start of the series. She is the captain of the fearleading squad. Cleo prefers to accessorize with light-gold bandages or mummy wrappings. She is, or is based on Cleopatra. She is also the queen of the social scene and has a boyfriend named Deuce Gorgon. * Lagoona Blue is the daughter of the Gill-man (Creature from the Black Lagoon)8 and a sea nymph. Lagoona is from "Down Under" and speaks with an Australian accent. She can talk with water animals. She is in a relationship will Gillington "Gil" Webber. * Ghoulia Yelps is the daughter of the zombies who is Cleo de Nile's personal assistant. She is very smart, but can only speak a zombie language which consists of moans and groans. She wears red glasses. Conception and development Coming soon! Recurring gags and storylines Coming soon! Comic strips Main article: List of Monster High comic strips Books Sketchbooks Treasuries Merchandise With the comic's popularity, many merchandise was spawned, such as books (as shown above), plush toys, clothes, accessories, key chains, and calendars as well. Monster High filmography Television series Theatrical films Television specials Direct-to-video films